De jours heureux
by mugu
Summary: Sasuke Uchiwa est un garçon perturbé. Voici pourquoi :
1. Dualité Absconse, partie 1

**Notes d'auteur :** La difficulté de cette histoire est jugée élevée.

* * *

 **Dualité absconse, partie 1**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

L'été battait son plein au sein de l'Académie. Les oiseaux chantaient, les criquets gloussaient et les étudiants s'affairaient à ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux, soit de ne pas écouter en classe. Rien ne pouvait entériner la paix suintant ce lieu. Les professeurs tentaient de chahuter cet ordre en psalmodiant leurs élèves à faire moins de bruits, mais leur croisade se révéla être un échec si outrecuidant, qu'ils préféraient garder pour eux leur frustration indignée.

Sasuke Uchiwa avait fait parti des convives conviés à ce spectacle lassant. Il avait contemplé ses camarades avec une indolence digne d'un paresseux. Bien que sa connaissance limitée dans le règne animal lui avait rendu impossible la compréhension de cette analogie, il aurait probablement reconnu le ton hautain qui aurait accompagné cette remarque et il se serait juste mu dans un silence moribond en réponse. Tout ceci était sans compter les multiples regards que la gente féminine lui accordait quotidiennement.

Depuis l'aube de ses onze ans, le jeune adolescent avait pris la décision de se cloisonner sur le toit du bâtiment où il était censé recevoir ses cours. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur de subir la compagnie de ses pairs, mais il était indubitablement convaincu que sa propre intelligence lui suffisait à sécher tous les cours sans que cela ait un impact sur ses résultats scolaires — ou sur ses relations sociales pour peu qu'il s'en souciait. En outre, il était absolument certain dans le dernier cas que sa résolution avait eu un effet bénéfique sur son quotidien en évitant les harpies qui le harcelaient.

« Regardez le pauvre choux ! Voilà qu'il se morfond encore ! », le minauda une voix volontairement suraiguë sur le côté.

Une fille, portant une robe noire entrelacée d'une étoffe soyeuse, était assise en face de lui. Son perchoir était constitué de simples marches d'escaliers. Elle le fixait tandis qu'il était dos au vide, sur le rebord de l'immeuble. À son éternel air narquois, Sasuke se contenta de retourner un regard agacé.

— Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas prendre ce ton avec moi.

Elle s'éprit d'un rire salace en rehaussant une mèche vagabonde.

— Si tu ne séchais pas tous tes cours, je ne serais pas là à prendre ce ton avec toi, répliqua-t-elle nasillarde.

Il réfréna l'envie de l'étrangler, sachant qu'un cadavre sur le toit d'un immeuble alors qu'il n'avait aucun alibi serait un bon moyen pour lui d'être incriminé.

— Je ne sèche pas les cours, répondit-il offusqué. La preuve :

Il sortit de sa tunique bleu un bouquin. Celui-ci avait une reliure orange, signé d'un rond rouge barré par une croix de la même couleur. Les amateurs de ce genre d'ouvrages s'y reconnaîtront peut-être, dans le sens où cela avait tout l'air d'être une revue pornographique. À ceci, son interlocutrice réagit par des yeux écarquillés d'abord, suivi d'un rire étouffé.

— Hi… Hihi… Hahaha ! Je vois, je comprends.

Sasuke prit un moment avant de réaliser que la nature du livre qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Aussitôt, il le jeta au loin comme s'il était la peste incarnée. Par précaution, il vérifia que son bras n'avait pas attrapé la gangrène et poussa un soupir de soulagement après quoi. Et durant ces quelques secondes d'intermittence, l'autre fille n'avait pas arrêté de se gondoler contre la rampe d'escaliers, se tenant les côtes endolories. Il croisa les bras en prenant un air renfrogné avant de pointer un doigt accusateur vers elle.

— Ce n'était pas censé être… ce truc ! C'est toi qui a échangé ce livre avec celui que j'avais sur moi !

Elle se rassit alors, essayant de reprendre son sérieux, mais gloussa encore lorsqu'elle vit Sasuke rougir.

— Voyons Sasuke, ce qui a _en dessous_ de ton T-shirt ne me regarde pas, à moins que je me trompe ? répliqua-t-elle en battant des cils.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises, tel un poisson mort dans un étang asséché, puis lui tourna le dos. Il chercha frénétiquement sur lui ensuite, là où il avait pu égaré son registre sur les techniques de son clan. Il entendit un sifflement anodin derrière lui, mais refusa de prêter davantage attention à cette _garce_.

— Sasuke, tu sais… Si tu avais envie de te rincer l'oeil, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire.

Ne pouvant laisser passer cette accusation, il se retourna et

— Toi…

Elle fit des yeux innocents.

— Rends-moi ça ! hurla-t-il.

Mais trop tard, car elle avait enfilé le livre dans son corset. Elle défia Sasuke du regard.

— Tu n'oserais pas quand même !

La fin justifiant les moyens, il plongea. Elle l'évita de justesse en faisant un bond sur le côté, mais il prit appui et réitéra son assaut. Elle sauta encore en arrière et réattérit sur ses pattes avec la grâce d'une chatte, tandis qu'il tomba à terre à plat ventre.

— Non mais ! Cela ne va pas d'attaquer une jeune fille sans défense ainsi !? clama-t-elle en se remettant debout.

Sasuke se nettoya la figure de la poussière qui s'y était agglutinée avant de lui retourner un regard furibond. Devant ses yeux étrécis, une goûte de sueur perla sur le front de l'adolescente.

— Euh... je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir en fait ! s'excusa-t-elle en prenant un pas en arrière.

— Tu ne m'échapperas pas !

— Gyah !

— Uaaaaaaargh !

Boing. Boing. Boing. Tchang ! Boom boom… Bim. Tchack. Puuuuuuus. Dang !

Il se retrouva alors au dessus d'elle, une main ployée en hauteur telle la serre d'un aigle.

— On peut signer l'armistice ? demanda-t-elle les bras en croix sur sa poitrine.

— Rends-moi ce qui m'appartient.

— D'accord, d'accord !

On ne plaisantait pas avec un Uchiwa.

Une fois chose faite, il expertisa l'intégrité de son livre en le tournant sous toutes ses coutures. Il renifla alors quelque chose. Cela provenait… de son bouquin ! La fille clama le nez fin :

— Comme ça, tu auras toujours une part de moi avec toi.

Sasuke toujours assis sur le ventre de la vaurienne se projeta déjà en train de demander à la bibliothécaire s'il y avait un moyen d'expurger un ouvrage de ses senteurs inadéquates sans l'esquinter. La réponse présuma-t-il serait évidemment non. Toutefois, quel serait le meilleur moyen pour lui d'énacter sa vengeance envers celle ayant terni son précieux.

— Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle soudainement inquiète.

Il sortit un kunai de sa poche qu'il avait réussi à extirper lors d'une leçon à l'Académie. Il leva les bras vers le ciel en ouvrant ses chakras.

— Ô Dieux, Déesses — ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, je vous offre ce sacrifice !

— Non Sasuke, reprends tes esprit et lâche-

— Veuillez excuser mes péchés et-

— ce kunai tout de suite !

— Adieux.

Tchuck.

Son kunai se planta dans un tronçon de bois.

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla de sa stupeur en plein cour. Bien entendu, cela n'aurait pu se voir puisque ses yeux étaient cachés par ses cheveux plus long que la moyenne. Son menton reposait sur ses mains en l'air, dont les coudes partaient de son écritoire. Néanmoins, il était certain qu'un professeur aussi absorbé par son propre discours qu'Iruka ne pourrait remarquer ses légères absences ici et là...

— Psst, Sasuke !

De même il espérait que cette satanée peste puisse arrêter de l'harceler...

— Tu pourrais m'aider pour mon exo ? demanda-t-elle continuant à murmurer.

Il cligna des yeux deux fois.

— Merci ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !

Qu'il était idiot de penser qu'elle comprendrait.

Une feuille se glissa sous son coude, perturbant sa _concentration_. Sa voisine lui glissa sous son coude une feuille blanche ayant pour seul motif sur le coin en haut à gauche une grille de neuf cases. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre son crayon, de cocher la case du milieu et la lui refiler.

— Argh Sasuke, t'es vraiment imbattable à ce jeu.

Ce ne fut pas sans fierté qu'il l'ignora.

— Tiens...

Sans même sourciller, son crayon cocha la case en haut à gauche. Il ne restait que six cases mais la partie s'annonçait plus difficile que prévue. Allait-elle réussir à trouver le piège qu'il lui tendait ? Il lui accorda un bref regard et vit ses yeux froncés dans une profondes concentration, de même que ses cheveux coupés courts virant du noir au rouge sur les pointes. Les froufrous à ses poignées s'agitaient tandis qu'elle le prenait en tenaille en occupant les diagonales droites. En réponse, il joignit les pointes de ses doigts devant son nez. Il était évident que l'égalité était la seule issue possible à partir de maintenant.

— Héhéhé... s'allongea le nez de sa comparse.

Et c'était pourquoi il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette opportunité. Laisser ce jeu terminer sur une égalité reviendrait pour lui à concéder le fait que son intellect valait celui de cette imbécile et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il était prêt à admettre. Mais pour sortir de ce dilemme, il fallait qu'il pense en dehors de la boite. Les croix contre les ronds. Les ronds contre les croix. Les ronds avec les croix ou les ronds sans les croix. Levant son crayon, il scella la destinée de cette partie avec une résolution hors du commun.

— Quoi ? s'égosilla-t-elle, ne s'attendant pas à ce coup.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Tu as gagné, avoua-t-il simplement.

Oui, car admettre sa défaite ici était la solution. Ce biais lui permettait de mettre fin à toutes ces égalités incessantes. Avouer sa défaite ici signait aussi la fin de leur jeu et donc mettait fin au problème de savoir qui était le meilleur entre eux deux. Reculer dans ce cas signifiait aussi pour lui sa victoire car pour elle, ce jeu représentait un moyen de divertir son attention mais en lui concédant la victoire définitive, il s'assurait que la raison pour laquelle elle l'invitait à jouer cesserait par là-même car il lui assurait par là qu'elle était _meilleure_ que lui. La raison d'être de ce jeu avait péri avec ce coup puisque la question de savoir qui prendrait sur l'autre avait cessé. Il n'avait donc plus à répondre à ses duels. Cette logique hors pairs était infaillible.

Des larmes coulèrent soudainement du visage de sa voisine.

Sasuke ricana intérieurement, pensant qu'elle était tellement idiote qu'elle ne pourrait deviner le tour qu'il venait de lui jouer.

Elle se leva alors subitement et sortit de l'amphithéâtre, provoquant une sorte de blanc dans cet espace.

* * *

La journée venait à sa fin et Sasuke ne l'avait toujours pas revue. Il commençait aussi à se sentir mal. Il s'en voulait à lui-même, non pas en raison de l'avoir fait pleurer mais du fait qu'il avait des remords à l'avoir fait pleurer.

C'était stupide, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de culpabilité.

Dans le couloir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, il fut bousculé par une fille dont le visage était camouflé par ses long cheveux bleus. Leur choc causa la chute des livres qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle resta figée devant lui alors qu'elle bégaya :

— E-e-e-excusez-moi, je-j-j-je-

Il passa son chemin, considérant qu'il lui avait déjà accordé trop d'attention.

Lorsqu'il jugeait qu'une personne était sans intérêts, il était dans sa nature de l'ignorer.

— Hé Sasuke ! Tu peux t'excuser envers elle quand même !

Ah, la revoilà... Celle qui s'était enfuie suite à leur duel était revenue. Elle se tint face à lui, les bras croisés, le regard sévère.

— Alors, t'as fini de chouiner ? répliqua-t-il avec hargne.

Elle rétorqua par un haussement d'épaules avant de pointer un doigt vers lui.

— J'espérais que tu viennes me chercher, mais apparemment, tu as apparemment autant de sensibilité qu'un chimpanzé !

Il étrécit les yeux devant cette insulte. Alors qu'il était sur le point de lui répondre, elle passa sur le côté et rejoignit l'autre fille qui ramassait les ouvrages qu'elle avait fait tombé suite au choc avec lui. Il la regarda l'aider à ramasser ses livres avec un grand sourire.

— Excuse-moi pour le comportement de l'autre idiot. Je me présente, je suis Kura et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

— Hi-Hinata, répliqua l'autre complètement hagard.

— Hinata, Hinata. Hmm... C'est un très joli nom ! Cela te dit de devenir mon amie ? Je ne suis pas comme l'autre empaffé ici présent, haha !

Il jugea qu'il fallait mieux s'éclipser.

* * *

Le repère des Uchiwa, ou plutôt, l' _ancien_ repère des Uchiwa qu'il occupait était somptueusement grand. Tellement immense qu'il faisait la taille d'un mini quartier. Son clan comptait plus de deux cents membres avant l'accident qui avait fait de lui un orphelin. Les enceintes du clan portaient encore les signes du massacre et chaque entaille sur les murs était un témoin de ce qu'il s'était passé ici.

Sasuke prenait toujours un grand soin d'être le maximum discret lorsqu'il revenait chez lui. Son clan avait peut-être disparu, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être irrespectueux envers les morts. Même si franchement, il y avait une autre raison bien plus réelle à cette précaution.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il approcha de sa chambre, espérant ne pas se faire remarquer.

— Bonsoir, Sasuke. As-tu passé une bonne journée ? requit une voix derrière lui.

Le monde se figea alors qu'il se retourna et visualisa d'un jeune homme à peine plus grand que lui, armé pour seul arme qu'un kimono.

— Bonsoir Itachi.


	2. Dualité Absconse, partie 2

**Dualité absconse, partie 2**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Son frère le toisait avec son septentrional regard.

— Est-ce là tout ce que tu as à me dire, petit frère ?

Sasuke déglutit. Sa main tremblante se porta derrière son dos tandis qu'Itachi continuait de le fixer inflexible. Sasuke détestait les yeux qui lui faisaient face. Chaque seconde où il les croisait était une réminiscence de cette nuit terrible.

— Tu me déçois Sasuke, attesta son aîné avec un mépris implacable.

La main de celui-ci s'approcha lentement vers sa tempe. Il sentit les doigts gelés lui frôler ses cheveux, passant derrière le lobe de son oreille droite. Sa tunique était trempée de sueur. Il serra les dents pour empêcher qu'elles ne claquent. Il ne pouvait lui montrer sa peur...

— Crois-tu vraiment être capable de me vaincre ainsi ? continua la silhouette effroyable de son frère.

L'index de Sasuke rentra dans l'anneau du Kunai qu'il avait caché derrière lui. Mais serait-il assez rapide ? Ses épaules grelottaient sans cesse si bien qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance en sa précision. Seule l'avantage de l'initiative lui permettrait d'enfoncer sa lame entre ces deux yeux.

— Je sais à quoi tu penses Sasuke. Je sais tout de toi. Je connais tes craintes, ta haine... ta faiblesse, susurra-t-il en approchant le pouce de l'œil droit du jeune garçon.

Sasuke élança son bras vers l'avant dans un grand arc, mais seule une brume noire répondit à son contact. La brume se dissipa pour se reformer derrière lui. Dans un cri sourd, Sasuke lança son arme derrière lui, en se jetant dos au sol. Sa peau rappa contre la surface du tatami lorsqu'il rebondit à plusieurs reprises. Le fluide nuageux se cristallisa en l'image de son grand-frère , bloquant totalement l'accès à sa chambre. Le Kunai, enfoncé au niveau de la poignée de sa porte coulissante, fut arraché par le jeune adulte, qui joua avec le fil de la lame, laissant le liquide rouge suintait de son index.

— Je ne pense pas qu'un étudiant de L'Académie est supposé retrouver en sa possession une arme non émoussée. Comment as-tu fait pour l'obtenir... Sasuke ?

Les yeux rouges ne scièrent pas un instant. Sasuke se releva, se remettant en posture de combat.

— Je ne me souviens pas que nos parents t'aient appris à voler, petit frère. J'ai bien peur d'avoir échoué à te former.

Sasuke bondit sur lui, les poings en avant, mais ceux-ci furent instantanément défléchis d'un revers du poignet de son aîné, qui se contenta de renifler avec dédain. Une douleur horrible s'empara de son estomac alors qu'il fut éjecté vers sa précédente position. Sa vision se flouta tandis qu'il voyait Itachi s'éloigner de lui.

— Ce sera tout pour ce soir, Sasuke.

Et le bruit de pas lointain devint le condominium de ses cauchemars.

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla endolori. Il se tint le ventre un long moment. Son dos formait une petite boule au sol. Sa main ployée un peu plus loin gratta la surface rugueuse du sol à plusieurs reprises.

Une heure plus tard, il se retrouva à l'enceinte extérieure du territoire vide des Uchiwa. Devant la porte peinte par l'emblème en éventail se tenait la figure d'une fille habillée en robe noire. Elle se tenait face à lui, portant une expression inquiète sur son visage.

— Ça va Sasuke ? Tu me sembles un peu malade.

Il passa devant elle, écœuré, sans lui prêter le moindre regard.

— Humph ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai posé cette question !

Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches, continuant à marcher. Elle le rattrapa en courant jusqu'à sa portée et se mit à son rythme en se positionnant à gauche de lui. Ils marchèrent en silence, jusqu'au moment où du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un objet lui arriver à toute vitesse sur lui. D'un geste de main, il attrapa le bolide, qui se révéla être du pain emballé dans du cellophane. Il la regarda sans comprendre alors qu'elle mettait les poings sur les côtes en allongeant son nez avec fierté.

— Je me suis dis que t'allais encore passé ta mâtinée sans déjeuner, donc je t'ai préparé un petit casse-croûte. Ne me remercie pas surtout !

Sa main serra le sandwich enrobé de sa main avec force, provoquant le sachet de se froisser. Il n'avait pas la foi de répliquer avec son habituelle répartie. Alors qu'il était sur le point de jeter par terre la précédente offrande, elle leva un doigt juste devant son nez.

— Un ninja ne peut pas être fort sans manger équilibré, Sasuke.

Les yeux de la fille avaient perdu leur humeur coutumière. Il reconsidéra la chose. Il était vrai qu'il ne pourrait devenir plus fort qu'Itachi s'il coupait des repas. Il déballa alors le pain et se mit à mâcher dedans. Le goût de l'œuf et le beurre mêlés à la mie emplit ses papilles. Il avala la bouchée et fut tenté de recracher lorsqu'il la vit lui décocher un clin d'œil avec un pouce levé. Il mangea le reste du sandwich sans discuter. La fille joignit ses doigts à côté de son visage avec une expression émerveillée.

— Tu es un peu plus mignon Sasuke quand tu arrêtes de faire ton boudin nerveux.

Il détourna le regard, faisant une grimace.

— Je ne fais pas mon boudin nerveux, maugréa-t-il à la moitié du sandwitch.

Elle emprunta une mine attristée en lui tapotant l'épaule.

— Ce n'est pas grave Sasuke. On a tous notre boudin nerveux à un moment ou un autre, soupira-t-elle philosophiquement en tortillant ses doigts en l'air.

— Je t'ai dit ; je ne fais pas mon boudin nerveux ! démentit-il plus ardemment.

Les yeux de la fille s'élargirent brusquement.

— Pourquoi insistes-tu ? Veux-tu tant que ça que je te trouve mignon ?

— Je ne veux pas... que tu me trouves mignon... bredouilla-t-il embrouillé par cette rhétorique insoluble.

Il n'avait pas le temps d'être mignon. S'il perdait du temps à être mignon, il n'aurait pas le temps de devenir plus fort que son frère et pouvoir ainsi venger ses parents.

Elle parut lui tapoter alors l'épaule avec compassion, mais il expulsa la main étrangère hors de son périmètre vital.

— Tu m'énerves, dégage de là.

Elle s'apprêta à répondre, mais hocha la tête. Elle s'écarta alors de lui, croisant son regard d'adamantine une dernière fois. Sasuke la vit s'éloigner avec soulagement. Il voulut subitement vérifier l'heure, mais oublia qu'il n'avait pas de montre sur lui. Il maudit sa propre négligence et s'empressa de courir pour la rattraper.

Un peu plus loin, sur la route, il la vit croiser le chemin de deux autres garçons. L'un étant fin comme un sou alors que l'autre aussi garni qu'un donuts. Elle leur fit coucou de loin et ils lui répondirent dès qu'ils la virent avec un sourire. Alors qu'elle courra vers eux, Sasuke se positionna derrière le mur d'un bâtiment, à l'abri de leur champs visuel. Il observa la scène de loin :

— Hey Shika, Choji, ça va ?

Celui au profil effilé se gratta la tête avant de mettre les mains dans ses poches.

— Ouais ouais... Une vraie plaie de se lever le matin !

Avec un grand sourire, elle encocha un coude dans son flanc auquel elle fut répondue par une chiquenaude au front. Elle démontra une grimace comique avant de se retourner vers le plus petit d'eux trois. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sachet de chips que Choji s'apprêtait à ouvrir. Elle s'en empara avant qu'il n'eût eu le temps de pouvoir déguster la moindre pincée de sel.

— Hey, on ne grignote pas entre les repas, témoigna-t-elle sur un ton moralisateur.

Le garçon devint subitement rouge de colère.

— Rends-moi ça de suite !

Elle fit non du doigt.

— Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de manger tout le temps.

— Si justement ! C'est nécessaire que je mange tout le temps pour que j'acquière une masse suffisante ! Sinon, comment je fais moi pour utiliser les techniques de mon clan !?

Elle afficha une mine surprise et se retourna vers Shikamaru.

— C'est vrai ça ?

Il haussa les épaules.

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? rétorqua-t-il flegmatique.

Elle se retourna sceptique vers Choji qui commença à gonfler du torse. Elle lui rendit son sachet de chips d'un air contrit.

— Mouais, je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute.

Choji continua de la fixer avec suspicion tandis qu'il continuait de se blinder de chips.

— Sinon quoi de neuf ? leur requit-elle après quelques secondes d'intermittence.

Shikamaru répondit en baillant :

— Rien de rien. Mon père esquive toujours ma mère et c'est moi qui dois me taper ses crises de nerfs.

— Dur, grimaça-t-elle.

Choji tapota l'épaule de Shikamaru en le regardant de travers. Le Nara tourna la tête vers lui, puis acquiesça la seconde suivante en bifurquant son attention vers la jeune fille.

— Quoi qu'il en soit. C'est étrange que tu viennes nous parler, on te voit toujours seule dans ton coin.

Sasuke observa la scène avec un peu plus d'intérêts, curieux de la réponse qu'elle allait rendre. Non pas qu'il était intéressé par leur conversation mais...

— Ouais, j'suis un peu timide vous savez ! Mais on m'adopte vite dès qu'on apprend à me connaître.

Ses mains se tortillaient derrière son dos tandis qu'elle affirmait ça. Choji la fixait toujours avec un sourcil arqué. Shikamaru rigola brièvement avant de reprendre tranquillement :

— Ce n'est pas un entretien, tu sais ? Pas besoin d'être stressée comme ça.

Elle riposta par un rire tout aussi bref avant de laisser ses bras tomber au sol.

— Désolée si je parais bizarre comme ça.

Shikamaru se gratta la tête, ayant l'air embarrassé à son tour.

— Ça arrive. Mon père dit toujours que tous les ninjas ont un côté un peu bizarre. C'est plutôt rassurant quelque part que tu en aies un aussi...

Sasuke considéra le reste de la discussion inopportune et décida d'y couper court en empruntant un autre chemin que celui de la fille pour aller à l'école.

* * *

— Fuuuu, il n'y a vraiment que cet endroit où je peux me caler tranquille.

Allongé sur le sommet du bâtiment le plus surélevé de l'Académie, Sasuke alluma la pipe de son père qu'il portait à la main et inspira profondément la fumée qui s'en dégagea. Il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il pouvait soulager ses migraines matinales. Il remarqua avec aigreur qu'il avait oublié de se refaire son stock herbe dans sa cachette secrète chez lui, une cachette dont même Itachi ne connaissait l'existence.

Sasuke leva son regard au ciel avant de pousser un long soupir. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de juste se laisser aller. Il ferma les paupières en se massant la tête et profita de ce moment calme pour s'assoupir pleinement. Il se laissa bercer par la brise tranquille du vent. Le sol était froid mais son dos était devenu habitué à cette texture rigide, au point qu'il développa naturellement la capacité de dormir n'importe tout, qu'importait la rudesse du terrain. Ou plutôt, le seul endroit où il pouvait dormir partout était ici même paradoxalement.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et compta les nuages. L'un était un chien, tandis que l'autre ressembla à un chat en position de chasse. Un troisième animal parachevait le tableau avec un bec d'un poulet. Il pouvait presque entre le cri de ces animaux.

cot cot cot ouaf ouaf maouw maouw

Bon, il avait peut être un peu abusé sur l'herbe après réflexion. Ça devait être aussi l'effet des œufs pas frai de l'autre _débile_ qui lui faisait des tours. Ah... Migraine de migraine...

Une voix féminine se fit entendre plus bas... accompagnée d'une autre... Et il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait été autorisée — ou plutôt qui avait réussi à percer la barrière de son domaine. Mais qu'elle soit accompagnée d'une personne... était une première.

— Oye ! Hinata, t'as vu la vue ici ? On voit toute la cour de récré de là !

— O-oui m-mais on risque p-pas d'a-a-voir une puni-nition si on sèch-che les cours ?

La blondasse en robe noire tapota l'épaule de l'autre fille avec assurance.

— Mais non ! Que risque-t-on ? Un mot dans le carnet ? Hahaha ! Et puis bon... (elle se mit à chuchoter) au moins ici, tu risques pas de te faire tirer les cheveux par ces vauriens.

Bien... À vrai dire, Sasuke connaissait cette fille de loin. Il avait vaguement entendu de la part de la _débile_ qu'elle était victime d'harcèlement de la part de ses camarades de classe. La débile se mit alors à déclarer avec un grand sourire.

— Tu sais, c'est mon endroit préférée ! Mais chut... faut le dire à personne hein ? Ça sera notre petit secret à toutes les deux.

Son clin d'œil et son petit sourire en coin fit tellement d'effet à l'autre fille qu'elle rougit au point d'avoir de la fumée sortant de son crâne. La débile se mit alors à tourner sur elle-même en riant avec allégresse. Il ne pouvait supporter la voir plus longtemps bafouer son périmètre, surtout d'avoir inviter une autre personne dans _sa_ cachette.

— Oye, l'abrutie. Qu'est-ce tu fous encore ici ? maugréa-t-il en lui balançant sa pipe depuis sa position en hauteur.

Sa cible se mit à se gratter furieusement le crâne suite à la réception de l'objet dur avant qu'elle se retourne vers lui avec de grands yeux surpris.

— Mais... Mais qui voilà donc ? C'est Monsieur Ducon ! s'écria-t-elle avec de larges signes exagérés. Hinata, je te présente Monsieur Ducon, un vrai con comme on n'en présente plus de nos jours.

Une veine s'effila sur sa boite crânienne tandis qu'il se mit à faire rouler les mécaniques. Il se mit à ricaner tel un grand ténébreux en se cachant l'œil droit.

— Je crois que tu ne te souviens pas de la dernière raclée que je t'ai mis pour être aussi arrogante.

L'autre fille au long manteau se mit à les regarder à tour de rôle l'air affolée. La _débile_ enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour la rassurer, ignorant superbement la précédente performance de Sasuke.

— T'inquiète, avec moi, t'es en sécurité. C'est pas un vaurien de son genre qui pourra nous faire du mal.

Le garçon se mit à bondir de sa position à la façon d'un cuistot d'un fameux feuilleton télévisé nommé _une pièce_ , il fit un double salto pour donner encore plus d'inertie à son coup de pied. Toutefois, son expertise douteuse en la matière, ou plutôt à cause du fait qu'il s'était prise une joute l'instant d'avant, son attaque échoua lamentablement en une simple chute sur son dos, qui lui fit pousser un hennissement de douleur, à la façon d'un cheval auquel on aurait mit un coup de pied au cul. Sa pitoyable prestation fit glapir de rire la débile qui se roula par terre, au grand désarroi d'Hinata qui courut à sa portée pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Le garçon renfrogné repoussa sa main avec une expression dégoutté sur son visage, ce qui la fit reculer de peur.

— Allons, allons Sasuke. Me dis pas que t'es borné au point de ne pas accepter l'aide de notre amie ici, entendit-il plus loin.

Mais il était juste bien trop fatigué pour répondre. Sa tête se mit soudain à tourner et l'environnement autour de lui se flouter. Il tomba la tête au sol, épuisé.


End file.
